


Antiseptic

by demon_dream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Random Uchiha OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_dream/pseuds/demon_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot musing on the Uchiha Massacre, through the eyes of a fallen member. Moved from my Ff.net account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antiseptic

There was something almost sterile, she thought, in the way he kept his silence.

Splayed out on the floor like this, bruised and broken into little china shards. White as paper stamped with red sealing wax, a stamp of inevitability. Was she more or less colorful than two drops of ink in an ashen face? Was she more or less wearisome than the deep trails mapped beneath his eyes?

...this is not a dream?

Is this not a dream?

Black bleeds to sunset, a red floor with little black dancers twirling around, and the dream is only beginning.


End file.
